The present disclosure relates to cargo carriers, and particularly, to roof racks for recreational vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to roof racks to which cargo may be attached and having cargo-carrying spaces in which cargo may be placed for transport therein.
Racks and cargo carriers are sometimes attached to the roofs of motor vehicles. Cargo such as canoes, kayaks, bicycles, skis, and other recreational equipment may be attached to such racks and carriers. In addition, luggage and other items may be placed in storage spaces provided in the racks and carriers.